ZZ Top
ZZ Top on texasilainen 1970- ja 1980-luvuilla suosionsa huipulla ollut bluesrockyhtye. Yhtyeen jäsenet ovat Billy Gibbons (laulu ja kitara), Dusty Hill (basso) ja Frank Beard (rummut) ja kokoonpano on pysynyt alkuajoista täysin muuttumattomana. Tunnistettavan kitarasointinsa ja vauhdikkaan, vihjailevan, usein kotiosavaltionsa Texasin paikoista ja tapahtumista kertovien sanoitustensa ohella yhtye on ehkä parhaiten tunnettu omaperäisestä ulkonäöstään. Gibbons ja Hill on yleensä kuvattu aurinkolaseissa, popliinitakissa ja vuonna 1981 julkaistusta El Loco albumista alkaen tavaramerkissään, vyötäröön ulottuvassa parrassa. Frank Beardilla ei nimestään (beard = parta) huolimatta ole partaa. Levyjen DeGüello ja El Loco välillä pidetyn sapattivapaan aikana olivat Billy Gibbons ja Dusty Hill molemmat kasvattaneet toisistaan tietämättä pitkän parran. Yhtye saavutti laajaa huomiota ensimmäisen kerran albumillaan Tres Hombres. Vuoden 1983 albumi Eliminator nosti heidän suosionsa uudelle tasolle. Levyn kappaleista "Gimme All Your Lovin'", "Legs" ja "Sharp Dressed Man" tehtiin videot, joilla kaikilla esiintyi pieni punainen '32 Ford coupe nimeltään "The Eliminator" (kuva) ja arvoituksellinen kauniiden naisten trio auttamassa henkilöitä kautta videon. ZZ Top on tunnettu myös muista kustomoiduista kulkineistaan kuten Boyd Coddingtonin rakentama "Cadzilla", lähtökohtana vuoden 1948 Cadillac. Sekä samaan tyyliin kustomoitu Harley-Davidson, "Hogzilla". Vuonna 1984 partakoneiden ja -terien valmistaja Gillette tarjosi Gibbonsille ja Hillille miljoonaa dollaria, mikäli he olisivat suostuneet ajamaan pitkät partansa ja mainostaneet tätä kuuluisaa tuotemerkkiä. Hill ja Gibbons kuitenkin kieltäytyivät tarjouksesta. The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame kelpuutti ZZ Topin jäsenekseen 15. maaliskuuta 2004. ZZ Topin seuraavan levyn tuottajaksi on pestattu muun muassa Red Hot Chili Peppersiä, Slayeria ja Johnny Cashia maineeseen nostanut tuottajaguru Rick Rubin. Tavoitteena on palauttaa ZZ Topin soundia takaisin alkuaikojen juurevaan groove bluesiin, kuitenkin modernilla otteella. ZZ Topin viimeisin levy Mescalero myi Yhdysvalloissa vain 100 000 kappaletta. Diskografia Studiolevyt * ZZ Top's First Album (1970) * Rio Grande Mud (1972) * Tres Hombres (1973) * Fandango! (1975) * Tejas (1977) * Degüello (1979) * El Loco (1981) * Eliminator (1983) * Afterburner (1985) * Recycler (1990) * Antenna (1994) * Rhythmeen (1996) * XXX (1999) * Mescalero (2003) Kokoelma-albumit * The Best of ZZ Top (1977) * Sixpack (Kolmen CD:n setti, viisi ensimmäistä LP:tä ja El Loco, 1987) * ZZ Top's Greatest Hits (1992) * One Foot in the Blues (Blues-kappaleista koostuva kokoelma, 1994) * Chrome, Smoke & BBQ (Neljän CD:n setti, 2003) * Rancho Texicano (Kahden CD:n setti, 2004) * ''ZZ Top Live from texas CD (Äänitallenne samannimisestä DVD/Blu-Ray julkaisusta) Singlet * "Salt lick" (1969, yhtyeen ensimmäinen levyjulkaisu. Kääntöpuolella kappale Miller's farm) * "Cheap Sunglasses" * "La Grange" * "Nationwide" * "Tush" * "Velcro Fly" * "Gimme All Your Lovin'" (1983) * "Sharp Dressed Man" (1983) * "Legs" (1984) * "Can't Stop Rockin'" (1985) * "Sleeping Bag" * "Viva Las Vegas" * "Rough Boy" * "Burger Man" * "TV Dinners" * "Doubleback" (Paluu tulevaisuuteen III) * "My Head's in Mississippi" Musiikkivideot * "Gimme All Your Lovin'" (1983) * "Sharp Dressed Man" (1983) * "Legs" (1984) * "Sleeping Bag" * "Viva Las Vegas" * "Rough Boy" * "Burger Man" * "TV Dinners" * "Doubleback" (Paluu tulevaisuuteen III) * "Pincushion" * "Breakaway" * "World Of Swirl" * "She's Just Killing Me" DVD:t * "ZZ Top's Greatest's Hits" (2004) * "Eric Clapton Crossroads Guitar Festival" (Nov. 9, 2004) - ZZ Top esiintyy tällä DVD:llä. * "ZZ Top Live from Texas" * "ZZ Top Ultimate collection" (2008) Luokka:Yhdysvaltalaiset rockyhtyeet